


Hearts and Constellations

by SirCryptic



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: A lot of one-shots, A whole bunch of stuffs, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, i will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirCryptic/pseuds/SirCryptic
Summary: Spineven, Stevnel, Steven x Spinel oneshots! 💛✨
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	1. One shot Requests

I have a few ideas, but if anyone would like to request any ideas, feel free to comment!

Keep in mind though, if you request a story please don’t expect it to be done. I won’t do all requests depending on what’s requested. I sometimes won’t be able to get around to all requests as well.

With that said, I hope you all enjoy the One shots!

💛✨


	2. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel comes and helps Steven feel better.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW  
> Contains: Angst, Oral, Handjob, unresolved romantic tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. AO3 has not been working for me, making writing stories difficult without a computer. I found a way to work past it though so I will be able to continue all of my stories! Hopefully :,)

Here he was. Sitting all alone. The house was so quiet. Steven remembered a long time ago when something always happened, where every day was a new adventure.

He would be out in town spending quality time with his friends, or the Gems would take him out on missions. Back when he was needed.

Steven sat on the couch, gently tapping his fingers against his knees as his eyes stayed focused on the ceiling.

He wished the Gems were home, but they were out teaching at little homeschool as they always do. Even if they were home, they wouldn’t need him anyways. He would still be alone.

The boy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a creaking coming from the second floor. Steven squinted and looked behind him, leaning to the side to try and look up his stairs. Was someone up there? It couldn't be the Gems.

Steven stood and cautiously made his way up his stairs, a rush of adrenaline kicking in. He's never been robbed before but always had the fear of it. Sure, he had powers and was the saviour of the galaxy, but he still had fears.

Once he reached his room door, he froze as he heard footsteps from inside. His heart began to beat faster as the footsteps came closer.

Instead of opening the door, Steven summoned his shield and stood completely still and silent, ready to surprise the intruder.

Time became much slower as he waited for the door to open. He squinted as the footsteps stopped just on the other side. The doorknob slowly turned... It carefully creaked opened, and...

WACK

Steven smacked his shield straight into the intruder's chest, knocking them down before standing above them with a glare. "What are you doing in my... house..?" Steven trailed off as he stared down at the pink Gem at his feet. "Spinel??" He questioned as his shield disappeared.

This was the last person- or, Gem that Steven expected to see.

He did occasionally spend time with Spinel when he went to Homeworld and they also called on rare occasions, but that was it. Spinel never came to visit him on Earth for many personal reasons, so this was very surprising.

Spinel stared back at the human with wide eyes, shock painted all over her face. "WHAT THE HECK, STEVEN?!"

Steven scoffed and threw his arms up. "WHAT THE HECK **ME**?? WHAT THE HECK **YOU**! YOU CAN'T JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT EVEN CALLING AND GIVING ME A HEADS UP! You gave me a heart attack, Spinel! Why are you in my room??"

Spinel jumped up onto her feet and dusted herself off. "Um, I DID call? Ten times, in fact! But I guess Mista' saviour of the galaxy doesn't have time to answer his communicator! And I came from the upstairs warp pad, which leads to your room, knucklehead.” She shot back as she crossed her arms and huffed, turning her head away from the boy.

"I-" Steven tried to shoot back another response, but he couldn't. He wasn't even doing anything and he still didn't hear the communicator go off.

Sheepishly, Steven lowered his arms and cleared his throat. "O-Oh... jeez, I'm sorry Spinel. I guess I didn't hear it."

Spinel squinted at him before rolling her eyes. “It’s alright, Universe. Ya got lots of otha' important things to do. With all that little homeschool and hero stuff going on, I'm sure you've got lots on your plate."

The hybrid smiled for a moment, only for it to disappear as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm uh- actually not teaching there anymore. Or doing anything Heroic, since there's nobody to save or fight. I've just been... sitting around. Doing nothing." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Spinel tilted her head slightly, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh? Is everything alright, toots?"

Steven bit his lower lip, being hesitant to share his feelings. He is too scared to even talk to the Gems for star's sake! But now that he thinks about it, Spinel is the one and only Gem he knows who might understand his feelings.

"It's uh... It's nothing-"

"Shut your trap. Sit down."

Steven stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. Why should he listen to her if she's gonna be so rude?

" **Now**."

"A-alright."

Steven sheepishly walked over to his bed and sat down, clasping his hands together in his lap as he nervously waited for what Spinel had to say.

The fuschia gem stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Spill the beans, Universe." She demanded.

The hybrid sighed softly. "As I said, It's noth-"

"Don't try and give me that 'Nothin' **bullshit**." Spinel growled as she took a step closer. "I can tell something is wrong and neither of us is leaving this room until you tell me!"

Her expression softened and she began to speak more gently. "Please..? I'm here for ya. If something is wrong, you can tell me..."

Steven stared up at the Gem, a blush dusting his cheeks. He was shocked by this sudden behaviour from her. Despite her abrasiveness, she seemed genuinely concerned and it made Steven feel really nice. Her gentleness is what really broke him. Steven looked down at the floor, not brave enough to look her in the eyes while he spoke. "I-It's just- I don't know... Everyone is moving on with their lives except for me. I'm just standing here while everyone else is...”

"..drifting away...?"

Steven's eyes shot up to look at Spinel after she had finished his sentence. Of course she understands this. This is exactly how she's felt before. She's gone through this, only worse. Steven looked down again and nodded with a frown.

Spinel sighed softly. "Welcome to the club, Universe. From here on out there's nothing but pain and loneliness." Steven squinted up at her. "Wow, thanks..."

"I'm messing with ya. Like you told me, things can change."

A smirk suddenly spread across her face. She began to sing something quite familiar as she sat beside her friend. "Someday, somewhere, somehow... You'll love again. You just need to find someone~"

This made Steven smile and chuckle softly. "You still remember that?" He questioned as he mentally looked back on the day they had first met. Spinel nodded. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

The two smiled at each other, Steven staring maybe a little longer than he intended. Steven looked away after a minute of silence and he cleared his throat. "It uh... Feels nice knowing that someone understands exactly how I feel. I felt so alone until now..."

Spinel nodded. "I felt like that for a long time. It never goes away, even if you talk to others about it. Do you... wanna talk more?”

Steven shrugged his shoulders, not giving a response.

The two sat silently for a moment.

Two gems, going through the same struggles and dealing with it in different ways. Spinel hated seeing Steven like this. He didn't deserve to be treated like she was treated.

A determined glint suddenly shun in the pink gems eyes. With a deep breath, Spinels body began to glow. Ina flash, her outfit was gone and she swiftly stood, standing confidently in front of the sulking human with her now ungloved hands placed firmly on her bare hips.

It took Steven a moment to take notice of the other Gems sudden movements and he instantly regretted turning his eyes up towards her. 

Steven quickly brought his hands up and slapped them over his bright red face, blocking his vision from her nude human form. "OH MY GOSH, SPINEL!"

Spinel squinted down at him. "What? I thought most of you human males love the female form? Come on, Stevie. I made this form just for you!"

The boy whimpered a bit, disgusted at himself for even thinking about the offer. Oh, how wrong this was but for some reason he wanted to look so bad.

Oh boy, he was really doing this...

Steven slowly uncovered his eyes, peaking from between his fingers and shyly looking over her new form.

The fuschia Gem stood tall and confidently, her chest puffed out slightly as she showed off her new female bits to the flustered human.

She had a pair of soft and plump breasts. They were small. Cute and perky and looked like they would fit perfectly in his hands. Her Gem fit perfectly between them. Her body was slim but curvy, her hips looking smooth and prominent.

As he inched his gaze lower, he stopped right at her special place, his face burning more intensely at the sight. "W-Why did you do this??” He questioned, finding it really hard to turn away.

"Well, ever since our last video chat, I noticed your stress and thought about you a lot.” She began as a shy blush spread across her face. “Thanks to advice from your friend peridot, I decided to research human stress and what can get rid of it! Something about hormones, endorphins, whatevah that stuff is." She explained before a smirk spread across her face. "I thought it might come in handy during one of our visits~"

Steven stared at her for a moment. When did she come to earth and talk with peridot? WHY WOULD PERIDOT GIVE HER SUCH ADVICE!?

"Well?"

"W-Well what??"

Spinel stepped closer to the flustered hybrid, placing her gentle hands on his knees as she leaned forward. "Dontcha wanna play with your new toys~?"

This had to be some disgusting dream of his. This was just too much and he was scared he might lose control and do something regrettable. "S-Spinel, don't talk like that. I really don't think we should be doing this..." He mumbled as he held back a groan, his pants feeling quite tight all of a sudden.

To his dismay, Spinel took quick notice of it and she let out a playful giggle. "This big fella down here says otherwise.”

Steven shut his eyes tightly and sighed. He hated how Spinel was talking right now. Why was it getting him more excited?

The human hybrid flinched when he felt Spinel make quick work of completely unbuckling his belt. “S-Spinel...” he tried, but the heat he was feeling was just too overwhelming for him to form proper words.

Hearing her name called, Spinel stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with soft eyes. “Steven. You saved me and always make sure I’m alright. Let me give ya a helping hand.”

The boy opened an eye to look down at her. “I-I don’t want you doing anything you are uncomfortable with...”

“I wanna do this! I care about you and want to help! Please let me.”

His heart throbbed at how much this meant to her. He had no idea she cared so much.

Without another word, Steven’s face relaxed and he nodded, watching as Spinels face lit up with such pure joy. Stars, why was she so cute and sexy all at the same time? How is that even possible?

Spinel completely slid down onto her knees before continuing to work on getting the hybrids jeans off of him. With skillful hands, the gem shimmied his jeans and boxers down to his knees, completely freeing his erection. He bit his lip as the cold air hit his member, causing a shiver to travel up his spine.

Spinel's eyes shun with stars as she stared at his length. "Golly~ You sure are excited, Stevie." She teased as she wrapped a delicate hand around his base and began to slowly stroke him.

Steven covered his mouth, not daring to open it in fear he might make any lewd noises.

Spinel took her sweet time, just admiring him as she _slowly_ jerked him off. Her eyes widened with interest as a liquid leaked from the tip. She thumbed the head, spreading his precum and making his cock nice and slick between her fingers. Interesting. "Does this feel good?"

He nodded in response, letting a small groan rumble from his throat. "I-It would feel better if you went a little f-faster though."

The fuchsia Gem scoffed and stopped her movements. "Patience, Stevie! Only good boys get rewarded. I won’t move an inch until you apologize." She informed with a smirk, taking great joy in watching him squirm and whine from the lack of friction.

His face turned a dark red in embarrassment. “I-I'm sorry...” He mumbled, in complete disbelief that he was desperate enough to play along with this foreplay. 

"Good boy~" As a reward for his obedience, Spinel leaned forward and gave the underside of his cock a nice long lick, causing the hybrid to arch his back and let out a long moan.

The liquid that leaked from him tasted so sweet. Probably because of his healing essence? It made Spinel's entire form tingle and she craved more of it so badly.

Of course, she wouldn't let Steven know that.

Holding back the urge to devour his cock right then and there, Spinel cleared her throat and continued stroking him with her hands. "S-See? Good boys get rewarded.”

Steven leaned back a bit and stared down at Spinel with half-lidded eyes. Even though she was teasing him, he couldn't put into words how much he appreciated her. He was so happy that she was here with him right now. Just the two of them. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand being so alone today.

“M-More~ Please~” he breathed out softly, begging for that sweet mouth of hers.

Spinel’s smirk softened into a caring smile, giving the head of his manhood a gentle kiss. “Well, since you asked so nicely, my Diamond~!”

As he had asked, Spinel was gonna give him more. So much more. She licked her lips before opening wide.

“Ah~”

She slowly wrapped her lips around him, taking him with ease all the way down until her nose pressed against his stomach, her throat slightly bulging.

Steven growled as his entire cock disappeared into the wet warmth of her mouth. He had finally completely lost himself, only the need for pleasure clouding his mind at the moment.

He needed something, anything to hold onto. So he reached forward with one hand and grabbed one of her pigtails, giving it a hard tug as he began to buck his hips and fuck her throat properly.

She moaned around his cock at the tug, only sending more waves of pleasure through him.

Letting him have full control of her now, she grabbed hold of his jacket and prepared herself to be used. He needed this and she was happy to be here to relieve him.

Spinel began moving with his thrusts, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, giving him pleasure that he’s never experienced before in his entire existence. He wanted more. No, he NEEDED more.

Steven moaned, using his free hand to grab the back of her neck, pulling her down and shoving himself down her throat even further. If he was in his right mind, he would feel bad for being so rough. Right now though, all that was on his mind was pleasure, and Spinel.

Spinel. Spinel. Spinel. Caring, scary, amazing Spinel. Skillful, sexy Spinel. She was driving him crazy with how her lips wrapped around his cock tightly, her tongue licking him everywhere and making him feel all sorts of pleasure. How she looked up at him through her eyelashes as she took all of him with such ease.

Spinel who understood his pain. Spinel with such a wonderful mouth.

“Spinel~ ngh~!” He cried out as he gripped her hair tighter, forcing her head further down his dick while his other kept her head in place as he came deep into her throat, ignoring the muffled Yelp she had let out.

The fuchsia gem moaned as his warmth filled her mouth, causing stars to appear in her eyes. It tasted so good, it made her eyes flutter shut and her gem glow brightly.

Once Steven came down from his climax and finally let go of her hair, Spinel slid off his dick and swallowed everything Steven had given her. She was even kind enough to lick his member clean before sliding his clothes back onto him, tucking him in, and fixing up his belt.

Spinel then looked up at the hybrid, seeing such a wonderful sight. His face blissful, eyes glossed over with lust and his cheeks a lovely shade of pink, a tired smile on his face. Her entire jaw and throat felt sore from the rough throat fuck she had just received, but it was worth seeing Steven so relaxed and free of his stress and sorrow.

Steven couldn’t help but to stare at Spinel, completely amazed by her. He’s never felt so good and he had such conflicting feelings for the gem in front of him.

His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed a clear liquid running down the pink gems inner thighs from her new parts, causing him to blush a darker pink. “Do you... need help with that?” He asked softly as he reached forward and cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb over the dark black lines that ran down her cheeks.

She looked confused at first until she reached down, feeling between her legs.

The gem let out a faint gasp from how sensitive she was down there, so she quickly removed her hand and looked down at her now slick fingers.

With a nervous laugh, Spinel shook her head and stood “This was about you, Steven. Not me.”

Before Steven could insist, her form began to glow brightly and she was back in her normal attire. “I didn’t expect ya to finish so quickly. Aw well, I guess you can play with my new parts next time.” She said with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders.

“N-Next time??” Steven questioned as he crossed his arms. “Spinel, I don’t think-“ A finger was suddenly pressed against his lips, quickly silencing him.

“Enough with the thinking. Just stay relaxed.” She then pressed a hand to his chest, slowly pushing him down onto his bed. “Do the sleep thing ya humans do, or whateva... I gotta skedaddle. The Diamonds wanted me to go back right away and I’ve been gone long enough. Ya know how they are...”

Steven frowned as he stared up at her. He didn’t want her to leave. He wanted to reach up to her and pull her down into bed with him. He wanted to cuddle her and hold her close. He wanted more of her.

But he didn’t say it.

He was still so bad at voicing what he wants nowadays. It was frustrating.

“Oh... alright.” Steven watched as the fuchsia gem waved and walked to his balcony, sliding the glass door opened. Before she could step out, he quickly sat up. “Wait!”

She stopped and looked back at him.

The raven haired gave her a soft smile, then looked away shyly. “Thank you. For helping me feel better. Even if your methods are questionable...”

Spinel snorted with laughter. “Hey, it worked, didn’t it? Anytime, Universe.” She said with a genuine grin before she closed the door behind her and left up the stairs to the warp pad.

Steven laid back down, putting his hand over his chest, feeling his heart still racing from the events that just took place. He didn’t know how to feel about Spinel after this. Would they actually do something like this again?


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested!
> 
> Some human!Spinel and Steven fluff for you all~
> 
> I apologize if there’s any errors! I didn’t read this one over. I’m gonna be quick with my one shots so they might be messy :,)

Another foster family, another new town to reek havoc in.

Spinel stepped out of the house which she was forced to call her new home, a cigarette between her lips and a pair of rollerblades in her hand.

The girl had just arrived in beach city two days ago. She was confined inside by the foster family who took her in, establishing rules with her and getting her moved in properly.

She didn’t know why they even tried. They would kick her out eventually, just like all the other foster families she’s had to live with did. Why go through the struggle of trying to control her?

Today she was finally allowed out to explore the new town she was in. Maybe she could find some other wayward teenagers to mess around with? That was always fun.

The pink haired girl took her cigarette between her fingers and blew out a lung full of smoke, watching as it swirled away into the air before she stepped off of the porch and onto the sidewalk. 

She mentally took note of her items. Backpack? Check. Rollerblades? Check. Badass attitude? Check.

With a confident smirk, the girl kneeled down, slipped on her rollerblades, then went on her way, rolling swiftly down the streets of beach city.

Spinel inhaled the salty ocean air as it blew in her face. It was lovely and the bright blue sky was a nice change.

Before this, she was in a gross overpopulated city filled with teenagers just like her. The air was always thick with smog and cigarette smoke and garbage always covered the streets.

This place wasn’t so bad she guessed.

Spinel slowed down as she found herself on a boardwalk. The air smelled of fries and pizza and there were many people walking about. 

Some of the people looked rather strange. Large, weirdly coloured, rocks sticking out of them? Great, the townsfolk were weird.

The curious girl did a few spins on her rollerblades as she went down the boardwalk, taking in every sight and sound that surrounded her. This place seemed fun! Lots of people all about. 

But there didn’t seem to be any teenagers her age. She growled deep in her throat as her hot pink eyes trailed down to the ground. 

Why did it matter if there were any kids her age? Not like they would want to be friends with her anyways. 

Whatever. She can have fun on her own, as she always has. 

Spinels lips curled into a devious smirk as she rolled up to a donut shop. It looked very nice and clean. Maybe a little too clean.

She made her way to the back of the store, doing a few spins before coming to a complete stop, a clean brick wall standing tall before her. “Perfect~” 

Kicking off her rollerblades, she slipped her backpack off from her shoulders and zipped it opened, revealing many colourful cans of spray paint. 

Spinel took a pink can into her hands and flicked off the cap, then gave it a few shakes. Time to mark her new territory.

* * *

Steven stepped out of the beach house, letting out a long yawn. “Good morning beach city.” He mumbled to himself with an exhausted smile.

Today was the day he finally went out and did something for a change.

Ever since his friends left to space and he quit teaching at little homeschool, the young adult has been having horrible nightmares for the past few months and stayed inside for who knows how long.

Today he was forcing himself to change that. It has been a while since he’s been in the town. Maybe he could get some fry bits like old times? Or maybe a pizza?

The raven haired hummed in thought for a moment. Then it came to him.

With a joyful grin, he snapped his fingers. “Of course! The Big Donut! It’s been a while since i’ve had any sugar!”

Now feeling excited for his day ahead of him, Steven rushed down the steps of his porch and ran through the sand, the building of his former favourite place growing closer quite quickly.

Being in front of the store, Steven stopped and took his sweet time, just admiring the building in front of him. He smiled as old memories began flooding back to him.

He wondered what he should get! Maybe his old favourite? Or some of the newer options that Mr. Dewey came up with recently?

If only there wasn’t a strange spraying noise in the background, maybe he could focus more... What was that?

Steven blinked a few times as he was pulled out of his thoughts. The hybrid looked around, trying to figure out what the heck was making that sound. He walked around the building, following it until he had reached the back of the store.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. A girl who looked to be around his age, spray painting graffiti across the wall of one of his old favourite stores.

He quickly took in her features. Fuchsia hair which he assumed was dyed, since a natural honey brown was at the roots. She wore a pink choker, magenta tank top with an upside down pink heart on the front, Jean shorts, pink thigh-high stockings that had rips in the knees, and combat boots.

The type of edgy style Lars has, only more intense.

Steven decided that he watched her vandalize the building long enough. Taking in a deep breath, he confidently marched up to the girl and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. “Excuse me?”

The girl flinched before turning to him, her eyes wide and shock plastered across her face.

He had finally seen her facial features. Her eyes were hot pink, most likely contacts. Thick black mascara lined underneath her eyes, running down her cheeks like she had just finished crying. Was she aware that her makeup was like that? When he looked close enough, he could also see that the girl also had many little freckles above her nose. She was admittedly cute.

The boy was unexpectedly pulled out of his thoughts as he felt two hands roughly push against his chest, forcing him to stumble backwards. Luckily he caught himself.

”Back off, will yeah?! Stop staring at me! What do ya want, creep?” She snapped, her face scrunched up into a scowl.

Steven swiftly put his hands up defensively, taking a step backwards to give her some space. He probably shouldn’t have stared for so long.

“S-Sorry, sorry! It’s just that- you really shouldn’t be doing that.” He explained as he pointed to the unfinished graffiti on the wall. So far, it looked like the letter S which curved into a heart shape.

The girl looked at the graffiti before snorting, bursting out into a laugh. “Oh, and why not?” She questioned quite sassily, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for an explanation.

”It’s vandalism!” He said simply. This only seemed to fuel the girls amusement, as she laughed again. “It is? Darn, I had no idea!”

Steven squinted, unamused by her sarcasm. He then scoffed as he watched her turn from him and continue her vandalism, as if he was never there to begin with. Who does this girl think she is? “Hey! I said you can’t be doing tha-“

The girl didn’t even give him the chance to finish that sentence.

Swift hands suddenly gripped him by his pink jacket, tugging him forward before pushing him back, quite roughly, into the painted brick wall.

The boy stared wide eyed at the stranger as she kept him pushed against the wall, giving him a look that could possibly kill.

”Listen here, goodie two-shoes... I don’t need your bullshit today, alright? Don’t cha’ know how to take a hint? Get this through your thick skull!” She then stood up on her toes so she was eye level with him, getting very close and personal. Close enough that her slim body pressed flat against his chest, causing his cheeks to burn red in embarrassment.

“I don’t give a single fuck.” She growled in his ear before stepping back, pulling him away from the wall with her then pushed him away to the side.

Steven tumbled backwards, falling down on his rear with a yelp. Where did this girl even come from? She’s definitely not been around here before. You’d think he would notice someone so rude and careless. He suddenly heard a groan from the girl above him.

”Great, now it’s ruined. Thanks a lot, asshole.” She growled angrily as she stared at her messed up work on the wall.

How was that in anyway his fault?? She shouldn’t have been doing that in the first place! He would have said that to her but the look on her face made him quickly keep his mouth tightly shut.

She looked... pained. Like something that meant so much to her was just destroyed. Steven stared as the girl began angrily gathering her things, stuffing her paint cans into her bag.

The boy felt bad for something that wasn’t even his fault. He wasn’t the one who pushed him against the wet paint! He still felt bad though.

Before he even had a chance to say something, the fuchsia haired girl already had her rollerblades on and she began to quickly skate away from the scene, her intense angry eyes glued to the ground as she went on her way.

Steven quickly pushed himself onto his feet, running after her. There was something about her that made him want to know her. Besides, she was obviously a newcomer and he refused to have a negative first impression with a newcomer. “H-Hey, wait!”

Spinel looked behind herself, eyes squinting as that annoying boy had the balls to run after her. Why was he persistent on nagging her? Was he asking to get his ass kicked today?

Perhaps she should give him what he wants.

Letting her anger loose, the girl suddenly turned on her skates, unexpectedly skating back towards the boy at a slow pace.

She grinned in amusement as she watched the kid come to a slow stop. His expression switched from confusion, to absolute terror in only a matter of seconds.

The look in her eyes was not a friendly one. Anyone would see that. They were dangerous, almost like a predator who has spotted their prey.

As any smart person who cared for their life would do, he turned on his heel and began running away from her.

Never turn your back on a predator.

He pushed her, so now he was going to get a taste of her fists.

Spinel laughed as she sped up, chasing after him. He was surprisingly fast!

Good.

She always hated a short chase.

Steven yelled in terror as he ran from the mad girl on rollerblades, genuinely scared for his life. He’s fought against monsters and gems, faced against three galactic tyrants head on! Yet here he was, running away from a girl in pink pigtails.

He ran through the boardwalk, dodging obstacles in his way, Spinel hot on his tail and dodging those same obstacles with such ease, slowly but surely catching up to him. He knew that she was going easy on purpose. Teasing him, making him more afraid.

Steven looked around frantically, searching for a way to escape this terrifying chase.

He swiftly turned a corner, stumbling forwards a bit but quickly recovering into a proper run. Spinel turned the corner much more gracefully, gripping a stop sign to help swing her in the right direction.

”T-This isn’t fair! Y-you have skate’s on!” He shouted back at her, his body starting to get tired from this intense chase and hoping he could make her stop.

Spinel only snickered. “You’re right! So I’ll end this chase faster for ya!” She called back before increasing her speed quite generously.

Seeing her speed up only made him let out a high pitched scream, his body turning pink for a split second. That was not what he was hoping for.

The chase went on for who knows how long. They probably went all through the town during their chase, neither one of them letting up.

Eventually, the chase came to a sudden stop as Steven ran himself right into a dead end. A closed off alleyway.

The boy spun around, his chest heaving heavily and his knees trembling from the constant running he just did. He was sure he was about to pass out. If he got out of this alive, he promised himself that he would never run ever again.

Spinel slowly rounded the corner, a smirk spread across her face. “Uh oh. Looks like you hit a dead end. What a shame~” She teased before slowly gliding down the alleyway, approaching the terrified male in front of her.

It was hilarious that someone as tiny as her could terrify a guy as big as him. It was like a mouse chasing after a cat.

”L-Look, let’s talk about this! I only wanted to talk with you! I-I didn’t mean to upset you o-or ruin your wall art! I s-swear!” Steven pleaded between heavy breaths.

Spinel just continued to silently approach him, forcing him to back up into the wall behind him.

“Not bad, buddy. You lasted so much longer than anyone else ever has. Sucks that you aren’t the smartest and ran yourself into a dead end.”

”A-Are you saying you do this to everyone who gets on your bad side?”

Spinel nodded, as if this was something that was completely normal to do. “Well Kid, time for your knuckle sandwich.”

Stevens breath caught in his throat as he watched the smug girl reel her arm back, readying her fist to meet with his face.

Knowing that Spinel was a human, he didn’t want to fight back. With his powers all crazy lately, he was horrified of hurting anyone, especially someone very fragile.

So the hybrid shut his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. He can take it. He’s had much worse happen to him. “I-If this is how you let out your anger, then go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

He stood perfectly still for her, arms to his sides and his face scrunched as he prepared himself for a world of hurt.

But it never came.

Steven slowly opened an eye to look at his attacker. Was she teasing him again?

The boy was shocked to see the girls expression. Her eyes wide, a look of uncertainty on her face.

Her fist shook as she held it in the air, still reeled back and ready to strike at any moment. Why was she hesitating?

”What the hell is wrong with you?” She mumbled.

Steven’s jaw dropped in disbelief. What’s wrong with HIM?!

He flinched when the girl suddenly reached forward and gripped his shirt, forcing him down to meet her height. “Why aren’t ya defending yourself? Why aren’t ya running? Begging?? Why are ya just standing there like a dumbass, ready to take it?! Why?! WHY?!”

All Steven could do was stare in shock as she fell apart in front of him. She seemed so confused, angry, regretful.

So many emotions all at once.

”W-Why does it matter what I’m doing??” He questioned back. Spinel froze in place, thinking about his question.

She was so used to everyone in her life running away from her. Nobody ever wanted to stick around. Everyone eventually began to anger her so much, even the smallest little things set her off.

She was such an angry person now..

After experiencing her loved ones leave her behind, Spinel accepted that nobody wanted anything to do with her, so she began chasing everyone away. Never making friends in fear of being hurt again. It always worked. Not this time though.

With an angry growl, Spinel ripped her hand off of the boy and turned. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Despite how scary she was, he wasn’t giving up on this girl. Something was obviously wrong for her and he was determined to find out what.

The fuchsia haired girl flinched as she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder, forcing her to stop. She turned her head to look at him, her pink eyes glossed over with tears.

The boy frowned at how sad and confused she looked. “Can we start over..?”

Spinel couldn’t help but stare at him. After everything she’s done, he still wanted to talk to her. He was like nobody she’s ever met before.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she wiped her eyes and turned her body so she was facing him.

”Fine... Make it quick.”

Steven smiled softly at her. Finally, he was getting through to her! He offered her his hand for a friendly handshake. “My names Steven! Steven Quartz Cutiepie DeMayo Diamond Universe!”

Spinel snorted as she listened to him introduce himself. “That’s a lot of names, Steven.”

She decided to let down her guard and go along with this. It’s not like this kid would talk to her ever again after today.

Spinel awkwardly accepted his handshake as she looked off to the side, her free hand scratching the back of her neck. She was terrible at hiding her anxiety. “I-I’m Spinel... Don’t expect many names from me.”

Stevens eyes sparkled with familiarity. “Hey! You’re named after a gemstone!” He pointed out with a grin.

Spinel gave him an awkward smile. “Well you are as well. It’s nothing special...” She explained, taking her hand from his grasp.

The raven haired chuckled a bit. “I’m named after gemstones because I’m half Gem. I don’t suppose you’re half Gem?” He asked jokingly.

”Half Gem..?”

Right, she’s new to Beach city. Of course she doesn’t know what Gems are!

”Gems are beings from space. Beach city is full of them! I’m sure you’ve seen some of them out and about the town!” Steven then lifted up his shirt, revealing his gem to the amazed girl. “My mom.. was a Diamond and my dad is a human. My mom gave up here form so I can exist... It’s sort of a touchy subject when it comes to her.” He explained with a bit of bitterness in his voice at the mention of his mother.

Spinel leaned forward a bit to get a good look at the gem stuck in his navel. “Wowie! I guess that explains the weird looking people I seen on the boardwalk. It also explains why you turned pink for a second when I was chasing ya.”

Steven responded with a nervous chuckle. He turned pink again? Damn. “Y-Yeah...”

The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment, both not knowing what to say. Spinel decided to push aside her stubbornness and say what needed to be said.

”Look, I’m sorry I chased ya and pushed ya around. I just.. don’t know how to socialize nowadays, okay?” She explained rather quickly, hoping to just get this over and done with.

Steven did not expect her to apologize, so he gave her the brightest most dorkiest smile. He knew he could get through to her!

Seeing him give her that cute bright smile, her face flushed a light pink and she rolled her eyes. “D-Don’t look at me like that!” She demanded as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blush and smile that spread across her face. She failed terribly to hide it and Steven caught glimpse of that amazing smile of hers.

It was such a nice smile. Genuine and cute, a nice change compared to her mischievous smirks that he’s seen ever since he met her.

He just couldn’t get his eyes off of her. Steven decided that he had to stay friends with this girl. She may be scary, but he found her interesting and he wanted to get to know her! Just as friends, of course.

”Soooooooo, since we are friends now, can I have your number?” He asked with his dorky grin still on his face.

It took Spinel a moment to fully comprehend what he had just asked. Did she hear that right?

Spinel tilted her head to the side and smacked one side of her head, as if she was trying to empty out her ears. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I heard you right. Did you just assume we were friends and ask for my number?”

”Okay firstly, ouch. And secondly, yeah! I did!” He clarified as he smirked and crossed his arms. Now that he’s seen her more softer side, he felt much more confident. Spinel took quick notice of this and quickly decided she should take him down a few pegs before he got overly confident. If they were going to be friends, she had to establish dominance.

Spinel curled a strand of her fuchsia hair on her finger as she gracefully skated closer to him, fluttering her eyelashes at him and putting on the most innocent look she could. It amused her how quickly his confidence sizzled away.

”You want my number, huh? Gosh, are ya tryin’ to get into my pants? I don’t just sleep with anyone, Mista’ Universe. Do I look like that kind of person..?”

Spinel held in her laughter as she watched the guy turn red in the face. “W-WHAT?! You don’t look like that kind of person at all! I would never do that with you! I-I mean, I don’t mean that in an offensive way, you are very pretty and I’m sure you would be great- uh wait no- we just met! I swear I’m not trying to... uh...”

His panicked rambling came to a slow stop when he realized Spinel was laughing hysterically, unable to contain it anymore. He glared, watching her hold her stomach and bend forwards from how hard she was laughing. She was teasing him.

”Y-You are so mean, you know that?” He said with a pout.

When Spinel calmed down, she took her phone out from her back pocket and typed in her password. “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so cute when flustered.” She said nonchalantly.

Steven stared. “You think I’m cute?” He questioned as a smile inched it’s way onto his face. He snickered when he watched her reaction, like she didn’t even realize what she had said until just now.

A phone screen was suddenly pushed into his face. “J-Just put your number in my phone, ya goof!”

* * *

After exchanging phone numbers, Steven had offered to walk Spinel back home. It took a lot to convince her, but he won her over eventually after he had bought her a bag of donuts.

Spinel seemed so intense when he had first met her. Now that he knows her a little better, she’s actually quite a sweetheart! Big sweet tooth as well, proof being how fast she ate all those donuts he had bought her.

He didn’t enjoy how often she smoked though, her having lit and finished three cigarettes their whole walk. He especially hated it when she would purposefully blow it into his face. Still, he didn’t judge her for it.

The two friends stopped when they made it in front of the girls house. “Welp, this is it.” The girl said before kicking off her skates and picking them up, tucking them underneath her arm before taking the smoke out from between her lips.

Steven watched as she flicked it to the ground and stomped on it. When his eyes trailed back up to her face, he saw so much emptiness in her usually expressive eyes. “Are you okay..?” He questioned softly.

Spinel looked up at him before shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah. It just sucks that this won’t be my home for long.”

This confused Steven. “What do you mean?”

The girl twirled one of her pigtails in her hand, letting out a heavy sigh. “It’s a foster home, Steven. I’m only here so they can get a few dollars from the government. Once they have enough of me, I go to the next foster family. Than the next, than the next...”

The look on her face broke his heart. A blank expression, a cold stare in her eyes. Anxiety was clear in her body language as her hand nervously tugged and pulled at her hair, while the other gripped her rollerblades tightly.

”That must be hard... I’m sorry, Spinel.” He said softly, reaching out and grabbing her hand away from her hair. “Everyone here in Beach city are really nice! I’ve known these people my entire life. They will treat you right.” He tried to assure her, offering her the most heart warming smile he could manage. “And I’ll be here for you, no matter what happens.”

Spinel stared up at him, the support he was giving her quickly sending her into tears. What was up with this kid? He was way to kind for this cruel world.

Spinel scoffed, tossing her rollerblades to the side before throwing herself into Steven’s arms, trapping him into a tight hug. “S-Stop being nice to me!”

Steven quickly melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

The two stood there for a few moments in silence. Spinel has never had a hug for so long, she didn’t want to let go. Her ego was screaming at her to let go. So she eventually did.

Spinel cleared her throat as she roughly pulled away, gently pushing the boy away from her in the process. “Don’t ever speak of this to anyone or i’ll murder you.” She threatened, looking to the side and wiping her tears away.

Steven laughed softly before leaning closer, giving the flustered girl a kiss on the cheek. “You’d have to catch me first~!”

And with that, Spinel stood in complete shock as the chipper boy walked away as if he didn’t kiss her just now.

Spinel brought her hand up to her cheek and touched where he had kissed her. Oh, she will get him back for this for sure.

She couldn’t wait for their next big chase.


	4. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 of “A Helping Hand”
> 
> This chapter sucks ass but I’m posting it anyways— I’m not really happy with my writing recently,,
> 
> WARNING: NSFW

It’s been three months since Steven and Spinel’s first “hook up”.

They both enjoyed themselves that day and Spinel wanted to continue “helping” Steven whenever he needed it.

He protested at first, saying how wrong it was to use each other that way, but the hybrid soon found himself above her in bed after a break down.

Now it was a regular thing they did. Steven would give a call whenever he needed her, she would come over and help him, then she would leave. 

Right now they were in Steven’s bedroom, having just finished doing their special therapy, as Spinel likes to call it.

Spinel sat up, letting Steven’s soft blanket slide off of her nude form. She slung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching out her long slender arms.

Steven watched her with lidded eyes. He scanned her body as she stood up, looking over the bites and bruises that covered her skin.

He took full responsibility for that, of course. 

Spinel was so beautiful. Her hair was down, all tangled from their recent activities. The way the moonlight that came in through the window made her body glow was extraordinary. A very special moment to Steven.

Steven was glad he was the only one who was lucky enough to see her like this. Vulnerable, peaceful.

“Can’t you stay? Why do you always leave as soon as we are done..?” He questioned softly, trying hard not to let his sadness and frustration show through his voice.

The Fuchsia Gem looked down at him before rolling her eyes playfully. “I told ya a hundred times, the Diamonds don’t like me gone for long...”

That was always her response when he would ask her to stay, which he believed was bullshit. He never pushed her to stay though, since he didn’t want to ruin what they have already.

Sure, it wasn’t fun being friends with benefits, but he was afraid of scaring her off. He knows of her trust issues. He’s grown to really like her though and wanted the two of them to be more than friends.

He didn’t know what she wanted or what she was gaining from this. Did she even want to be more than friends? Did she know what that meant?

The hybrid didn’t want to keep this up if they never went anywhere with it. This was supposed to be “therapy” but lately it felt like torture to him.

Steven stared sadly as he watched Spinel’s body glow. The marks he had left on her disappeared, her hair was tied back into her signature pigtails, and her human form was covered back up with her clothes.

He hated it when she got rid of his love bites. If she knew they were love bites and not just marks of a lustful touch-starved human, would she get rid of them then?

”I’ll see ya next time, Stevie.” She said softly, not saying another word as she left to the warp pad and back to homeworld.

Steven laid there silently, staring up at his ceiling. He couldn’t get Spinel out of his head. She is all that was on his mind since he caught feelings for her months ago.

He enjoyed their time together, every single second of it. It just broke his heart when he would go to sleep in a cold empty bed. It hurt not being able to say how much he loved her, his fear holding back his true feelings towards the pretty pink Gem.

Steven sniffled, his body suddenly glowing pink. He should be stopping this but he was selfish. He didn’t want to continue this but he couldn’t bare to lose Spinel. He loved hanging out with her. He loved having her in bed with him. He loved touching her and making her feel good.

With determination in his once sad eyes, he decided that this was the last night she left him...

* * *

Steven let out a sigh as he stepped back, taking a good look around his bedroom.

The lights were dimmed, red flower petals were scattered everywhere and leading onto the freshly made bed, candles in every corner giving the room a calm and romantic glow, and a gift basket filled with Spinel’s favourite things like donuts and candy sat on his dresser, topped off with a pretty pink bow. The most cheesiest scene anyone would expect from Steven Universe.

Everything was perfect!

”Now all that’s left is to call the special little Gem over.” He explained to himself, walking over and sitting down onto his bed then picking up his communicator.

He shifted the diamond shaped communicator in his hands, activating it. It took a few moments but Spinel eventually answered his call.

Steven blushed lightly as Spinel’s image appeared before him. Stars, she was so beautiful.

”Heya Stevie! You need me to come over~?” She questioned, wiggling her eyebrows and biting her bottom lip. He hated it when she did that since it always left him flustered.

Steven cleared his throat awkwardly. “S-Sort of. I have a surprise for you when you get here.”

Spinel’s eyes lit up with curiosity as she inches closer to her communicator. “A surprise? For me~?” She questioned innocently, now batting her eyelashes at the flustered hybrid.

Steven chuckled. “Yeah, so hurry your cute butt over here.” He demanded jokingly.

Of course, Spinel has to ruin the innocent and sweet moment between them. “Of course, my Diamond~” She purred close to the communicator before giggling and hanging up.

Chills ran up the young mans spine after hearing that. She sure knew how to drive him crazy in the best way.

Spinel was quick to arrive at his home. She whistled a playful tune as she made her way down the stairs and to Steven’s balcony. When she made it up to his glass door leading into his room, she was not expecting the sight she had seen through the glass.

The Fuchsia Gem slid opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes filled with confusion at the decoration. Usually when Steven would call her, he would be at the edge of the bed waiting for her. Where was he anyway-

Spinel flinched, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Steven pulled her flush against his body, burying his face into her neck and giving her soft loving kisses.

This all took Spinel completely off guard. She was always the one who made the first move, so she was greatly confused by the others behaviour. “Steven?”

The boy hugged her tighter. “Shhh, just wait a second.”

Steven stepped back, grabbing Spinel’s hips and turning her around to face him. He then guided her backwards, making her sit down onto his bed.

“You’ve been helping me for a long time, Spinel. I really want to return the favour. I-I also have a confession to make and I don’t know how else to confess it with words, so... ”

Spinel blushed softly as she watched Steven begin to pull off his shirt in front of her. She always loved his body. His toned muscles, his handsome face, his fluffy raven hair that she just loved to get her fingers tangled into when he fucked her.

Excitement already shivered through her body just at the sight of his bare chest and his lustful gaze.

”Confession? S-Steven, what are you talking about? And you don’t have to return the favour, I’m supposed to be making YOU feel good!” She protested, placing her hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving closer to her.

Steven smiled lovingly at her. “Yes I do... You’ve been here for me when nobody else was. Please let me make you feel good.” He begged in his deep and soft voice. His deep voice was always Spinels weakness. When he would whisper dirty things into her ear during their special time, her form always felt like poofing just from his deep lustful voice.

Spinel huffed in frustration, her blush deepening into a dark red and her body already feeling super hot. She caved quickly. “F-Fine.. only this one time.”

In a quick flash, her clothes were off to reveal her body to him. She shyly smiled as she watched his reaction; eyes wide and filled with love, his face flushed red. No matter how many times Steven has seen her body, he had the same reaction every time.

The hybrid smiled happily before continuing on. Wasting no time, he quickly leaned into the Gem, pressing her down into the bed and grabbing her hips. Steven pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as his hands gently drew circles into her soft skin.

The gem below him quickly gave him entrance, moaning into his mouth as their tongues pushed and twirled against each other desperately, Steven’s magical saliva making her entire mouth feel like Heaven.

Thanks to Spinel’s sweet tooth, her mouth always tasted so delicious whenever they kissed. Sweet and sugary. Sadly Spinel tried to avoid kissing for whatever reasons that Steven had no clue about. He still didn’t know why she had so many barriers up with him. They were so close now and Steven wanted nothing more than to kiss her every time he seen her beautiful face.

Steven slowly pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips. “I can never get over how good you taste...” He admitted as he sat up, his hands gently caressing her thighs as he admired her from above.

Spinel covered her mouth and looked away with a giggle. “D-Don’t say things like that... I’m the one who’s supposed to be making you all flustered.”

The raven haired simply chuckled and leaned down towards her neck. “Not this time, Cupcake~” He whispered before biting her neck while his hands pulled her hips upwards, angling her perfectly so he could grind down against her.

His heart fluttered as he heard a strangled moan leave those beautiful lips of hers.

Steven continued his movements, grinding down against her and enjoying the lewd sounds she made. He decided to keep his mouth busy, so he pressed his lips against her throat and began his work, biting and sucking her flesh and marking her up with deep purple hickeys. “I don’t want you getting rid of these this time.” He mumbled against her skin with heavy breaths.

Spinel stared up at the ceiling with lidded eyes, her hands gripping the blanket beneath her as she processed what he had just demanded. “A-And what if I did a-anyways?” She tested, curious of Steven’s newfound dominance and how serious he truly was.

The male growled, giving her neck a hard nip and grinding down on her quite aggressively, forcing a lewd cry out from her. “I guess i’d just have to punish you then, wouldn’t I?”

Hearing that made Spinel’s gem flutter and her entire form shiver. Stars, she loved this hidden side of Steven. She loved having dominance over him but this really took the cake.

Spinel swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and she let out a giggle. She wouldn’t let him have full control just like that. Not yet. “O-Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try, Dollface.”

Before Spinel even attempted to switch their positions to try and gain control, Steven was quick to catch on to her intentions. He gripped her hips roughly and flipped her over. Once she was on her stomach, he took hold of her arms and pulled them back behind her, lifting her upper body slightly off of the bed so he could press his hips against her ass.

Stunned by the quick position change, Spinel turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyes wide in shock. Spinel had no idea what had gotten into this guy. He was so sweet and shy, no matter how many times they fucked. This was an entirely new experience. Not like she was complaining though...

”Now...” Steven used one hand to hold both her tiny wrists, while his other hand grabbed the back of her hair, gently pushing her face down into the bed. “Be a good girl and lay just like this for me. I want to taste more of you.”

Steven waited to let go of her until Spinel nodded in understanding, finally submitting to his dominance like a good little gem. She now knew her place and she was going to be good for her Steven.

Once he let go of her hair and her arms were free, she rested them at her sides and gripped the blanket beneath her again for support, waiting in anticipation for whatever her Steven had planned.

He smiled down at her, his hungry eyes taking in every inch of her. Steven was gonna work hard to make Spinel feel good. He wanted her to know just how special she was to him. This was all very important, so he was going to take his sweet time.

Steven leaned down and kissed her shoulder, his hands caressing her lower back while he did so. “Such a good Gem.” He praised her with a gentle voice. “You have no idea how much you mean to me...”

Spinel buried her face into the blanket below her, hiding her blush from the other in embarrassment. Her gem fluttered hearing those words from Steven. She loved him so much but dared not say it to him, fearing she could ruin their relationship they had already. She’s simply here to help him, not to grow overly attached. She couldn’t handle another heartbreak.

She struggled greatly. She just wanted to scream out how much she loved him every time he touched her. The gem was good at keeping it in though.

If only they both knew each other’s true feelings.

Steven trailed countless kisses along her back and didn’t stop until he trailed all the way down to her thighs. The hybrid groped her ass, humming softly while he watched her relax from his careful touches. He looked down towards her special place, her folds glistening. Slick liquid ran down her inner thighs, practically dripping. Steven was glad he could have such an effect on her.

The two never explored each other’s bodies like this. They never tried new ways of pleasure or experimented any kinks. It was always a quick and simple fuck. Steven was glad he had control this time, so now he could take as long as he wanted and he wasn’t going to stop until he’s explored and tasted every inch of this beautiful Gem.

”S-Steven? What are you- ooOH!”

Spinel’s sentence was quickly cut short as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Steven held onto her hips to keep her in place, his tongue running along her soaked folds. He moaned From how good she tasted.

Sweet, soft, satisfying.

”You taste so good. Like warm cake frosting... Or Cotten Candy melting on my tongue~” He said softly before digging back in, his tongue sliding deep into her.

”O-Oh stars, Steven!” She moaned while pressing her hips back into him, desperate for more.

Steven smiled against her as he sucked and lapped up her juices, desperate for her taste. She smelled and tasted so sweet. If he knew she tasted this good, he would have eaten her out a long time ago.

”Oh stars, oh fuck~!” She growled out before gripping a handful of the blanket and biting down on it, trying her best to contain her cries of pleasure. This was almost too much for her to handle, her stomach tightening and her body trembling from the intense pleasure that shot through her form every time the male slid his tongue deep into her pussy.

”Does this feel good?” Steven questioned before diving back in. Obviously he knew the answer to that question already, he just wanted to hear her say it. He craved to hear her voice.

Spinel groaned, pulling the blanket out from between her teeth and letting out an exasperated breath. “W-What do you think, Universe?” She snapped back at him.

Confusion quickly filled the flustered gem as the male stopped everything, sitting up and glaring down at her, her juices running down his chin. “I want you to say it. Tell me how good you feel. Tell me with that sweet voice of yours.” He demanded before going back in, only this time bringing up a finger and sliding it inside her while he sucked at her clit.

Spinel gasped out, burying her face back into the blankets with muffled moans and cries. It took her a moment to finally be able to form words but she eventually lifted her head and began to let it all out. “Oh fuck, it feels so good, Steven! M-More, oh stars please give me more!”

Those words were like music to his ears. His cock twitched in his very tight jeans and he was now going to give her everything she wanted. No more teasing, no more demanding. Nothing but pure non-stop pleasure from here on out.

Steven was surely going to give her more. Much more. He stuck in two more fingers, now pumping the three digits at a decent speed while he continued to lick and suck.

Overtime Spinel began to grind back into him, basically riding his face now.

The gem’s squirming became much more desperate and sloppy, a sign that she was probably close to finishing. So he pumped his fingers faster, licked harder, deeper, ate her out as if he was a starved man.

Spinel squealed and cried, her body trembling and jolting, cumming hard from Steven’s skillful mouth and fingers. The hybrid held her hips completely still, continuing to lick her up as she rode out her climax.

Completely exhausted, Spinel laid there in a daze as she came down from her high. Steven sat up, wiping away the wetness from his mouth as he admired her, her hot pink eyes glossed over with tears along with the most blissful look on her face.

”T-That was... an amazing way to pay me back, I gotta admit...” She mumbled with a shaky laugh. Gathering her strength, she turned over onto her back and smiled up at him. Steven could see that she was already ready to leave him back to Homeworld. Luckily he wasn’t going to let that happen.

He smiled back at her before it twisted into a smirk, confidence radiating off of him. “Who ever said I was done?”

The Gem below him tilted her head in confusion, which he found quite adorable. She watched as the hybrid crawled off of the bed and began to unbuckle his belt. He pushed his jeans off of his legs and kicked them to the side, along with his underwear to reveal his hardened length to her.

”I have much more planned for you, sweetheart.”

Spinel gave him a crooked smile while she laughed nervously, her wide eyes glued to his impressive size. She’s seen it and yet he still managed to intimidate her. She could feel herself leak again at just the sight of his cock, her body already preparing herself for another round.

The male crawled back on top of her, his hands grabbing her thighs and pushing them apart so he could sit between her long slender legs.

He suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit his chest as he noticed the nervousness on her face. He never asked if she was okay to continue. She did already finish, after all. They never went for this long. He let his confidence take control and now he was probably pushing her over her limits.

Terrified of accidentally hurting her, he let go of her legs and instead wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug, pulling her flush against his strong chest.

”We can stop here if you want? I don’t want to push you...”

Spinel blinked a few times, her gem suddenly feeling extremely warm. In fact, it started glowing faintly as it pressed against the males chest. He was so considerate, so sweet. Even when he’s so riled up, he pushed passed his lust and his needs to make sure she was okay. This is why she loved him.

The pink gem giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re such a sweetheart, Steven... Of course I’m okay with this. I’m honestly willing to do anything, as long as it’s with you...” She confessed, fear flashing in her eyes.

Hearing this instantly made Steven’s heart flutter from pure happiness. He smiled then leaned in to kissing her softly. It was not a lustful kiss. No hints of toughness or desperation. Was this what pure passion and love felt like? Tears suddenly filled their eyes as they held each other closely.

As the two kissed, Steven snaked his hands back on her legs to push her hips up, angling himself just right. He did not dare break the kiss, wanting to taste her for as long as he was able. Gosh, how he loved these lips of hers. After today, he hoped that he would be able to kiss these lips everyday without having to hide it in the dead of the night.

Spinel whimpered into the kiss as she felt Steven’s cock rub against her. She broke from the kiss for only a moment. “S-Shove it in already.” She demanded before diving back into the sweet and loving kiss.

The boy chuckled deep in his throat. “You’re so needy, you know that?” He responded in a whisper between kisses. Steven laughed as she groaned. “S-Shut up.” She grumbled out.

He took a moment to admire her up close one last time before he moved his attention to their lower regions. He moved his hips, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit and getting all nice and wet from her slick.

He hummed softly as he listened to her whine. She was so impatient. He loved it.

Steven leaned down, burying his face into the curve of the gems neck and kissing her skin lovingly. This was it. He was going to say it. He can’t contain it any longer...

“I love you.” He whispered to her before pushing deep inside of her.

Spinel gasped softly, both from pleasure and shock at what she just heard. The tears that had built up in her eyes finally fell, pouring down her red tinted cheeks.

Steven hugged her closely, listening for a response only to hear a sob. He got scared. Did she not love him? Was he only a means of pleasure? A replacement for Pink Diamond? Did he go too far? He wanted to pull away, apologize and forget this ever happened. But all fear left his body as he felt her wrap her arms around him, holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

”I-I love you too!” She cried out, her hug tightening as she finally said what she kept in for so long.

Steven sniffled and began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace, smiling against her neck as he finally heard the words he so desperately wanted to hear. They cried, kissed, held each other, moaned into each other’s ears. They moved slow, steady, taking their sweet time for tonight.

This was a night they surely would remember for the rest of their lives.

Steven sat up, his emotions finally dying down so he could properly focus on the task at hand. Fucking this beautiful gem into the bed until she screamed his name.

He took her hands and pinned them to her sides, their fingers intertwining as his speed picked up greatly. The bed began to rock with their movements.

”AH~ Steven! Faster! H-Harder!” Spinel cried below him, her back arching off of the bed. He obeyed, his thrusts becoming much more aggressive. Spinel’s cries heightened in volume and pitch, completely lost in the pleasure her beloved was giving her.

Steven groaned, pressing Spinel deeper into the bed. “I-I’m so close... Come on babe, cum for me.” He growled out.

Their movements became more sporadic, their moans and groans more louder, their bodies trembling as they both worked hard to get over that sweet edge.

”Steven, Steven, Steven~!”

“Spinel, oh stars, Spinel!”

Spinel squeaked as she felt the male release inside of her, filling her full with his cum. Her body tensed and she came soon after, her mouth hanging opened as she tightened around Steven’s cock, squeezing him dry of everything he had.

They didn’t stop moving until they both rode out their climax. Once they were done, they finally stilled, Steven breathing heavily and Spinel whimpering and gasping below him. They stared into each other’s eyes, both realizing that their worlds were completely changed after tonight. The two couldn’t be more happier.

Steven smiled, leaning in and kissing Spinel gently on the lips. He tried to pull out, but limbs quickly wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

”D-Don’t pull out... Not yet...”

Steven chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her chest to give her glowing gem gentle kisses. “A little bit longer.” He mumbled.

Spinel stared up at the ceiling, her tears never stopping ever since she heard those words leave the hybrids mouth.

”Steven... you meant what you said, right?” She questioned, her hands tangling into his hair as she hoped to the diamonds that he meant it.

He hummed softly as he nodded, continuing his loving kisses to her gem.

”Can you say it again? P-Please?” The Gem asked shyly, her eyes closing tightly.

Steven chuckled, sitting up and cupping her face in his hands. “I love you.”

Spinel smiled and giggled, her tears never stopping. She’s never felt such pure joy before. “I love you too. So much.”

The lovers kissed one last time before Steven finally pulled out of her, joining her down onto the bed. They snuggled underneath his blanket and they held each other.

“You’re not going to leave me this time, right?” Steven asked softly as he buried his face into her hair, smelling her scent and taking in this sweet moment.

The gem shook her head as she nuzzled closer against him, her arms stretching to wrap all around the male beside her.

”I don’t think I can ever leave you after tonight...”


End file.
